1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED light bulb, and in particular to an LED light bulb, for which the LED chips or electronic components can be replaced as required.
2. The Prior Arts
Along with the rapid depletion of energy resources, presently, the subject of how to maintain our living standard, and to achieve progress in science and technology while reducing energy consumption, has become an urgent issue for the Industries.
In this respect, and regard to lighting, light-emitting-diode (LED) has quite a lot of advantages due to its optical characteristics, such as, long service life, low power consumption, free of noise, ultra-violet radiation, and fire-proof for being a cool light source, so that replacing the existing lighting devices with the LED lighting devices has become an irreversible trend.
Presently, the LED light bulb available on the market includes: a lamp head, a lamp hood, a substrate, LED chips, and a driving circuit provided on the substrate. The lamp head and LED chip are connected electrically to the driving circuit. The lamp hood is installed and fixed on top of the substrate, to cover over the LED chips. When the LED chip is activated to proceed with lighting, the light produced by LED chips is able to transmit through the lamp hood in achieving illumination. However, in this configuration, in case the LED chips or the driving circuit breaks down, the entire LED light bulb has to be replaced in causing unnecessary waste.
Therefore, presently, the structure and performance of LED light bulb are not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.